It's a Boy Thing
by Seiichi Ryota-kun
Summary: Ike and Marth's families were enemies since they were both neighbors. They hate each other and can never stand their likes and dislikes. Lowells were sweet and mannered as for the Greils, they're not- well besides Mist and Ike's mother. But what will happen when Ike and Marth switch bodies? Different goals? Different lives? Will it be temporary, or permanent? Read to find out! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note****: HELLO ALL YOU MARTH AND IKE FANS OF SSBB! XD Hahaha as you see I usually place the Prince and the Mercenary as my main characters in mostly all my stories. WELL! Because they ARE my favorite characters of all time beside Pit and Link. :P This idea was from a movie I seen not long ago, but not like how I used all the ideas….just liked the plot is all. :D I hope you all enjoy, I work my hardest on these stories and**** please review**** after you read. It means a lot. Thank you. Bye Sweeties! :3**

**It's a boy thing XD**

**Chapter One: ****An Annoying Neighbor**

The sunset faded, and soon came a chilling breeze. One of the coldest nights of the winter. Soon it was to be Christmas, the last week of school till the next was the time for break. Crickets were heard slightly, and the sounds of bone chilling winds howled outdoors. Pure iced snowflakes clung to the glass of the window melting as soon as they landed leaving stains.

A boy named Marth, a freshman in his high school was curled up under the sheets on his bed reading a novel. His cerulean colored eyes skimmed the thin ivory pages as he stroked his cat when she climbed up on the bed beside him purring.

He loved to read when there was free time. The Prince loved to imagine he was in an adventure, from sailing, to saving a Princess, even searching a tomb. It was his way to escape the world and its tensing stresses. It was simply just his way to relax.

His cat meowed, and after stretching out her limbs, she yawned and began to purr under his chin.

"Aw, what is it Ueda?" he sweetly asked her placing the bookmark in his novel and shutting it on his lap after sitting up.

The light chestnut colored cat nuzzled at Marth's side. As if desperate for his attention she too tugged at his shirt sleeve meowing a second time.

"Come here you." He taken her and setting the cat on his lap he kissed her forehead. "It's impossible to ignore you-no?"

Ueda watched him with her deeply colored hazel eyes. Her nose as bright pink as a seashell she leaned her fuzzy head forward touching it against the Prince's nose. She almost shown an expression as if joyful and loved, Marth hugged his cat before setting her down and paid his attention back to his novel as before.

Just as he turns the page a soft knock was heard at his bedroom door.

"Marth…?"

"Hm?" He lifted his chin up and his eyes set onto his mother. She had a long nightgown in the colors of lavender and printed white roses framing the bottoms. Her dark tresses of sea blue hair hung in curls over her shoulders and middle back.

"Sweetheart?" her voice was light and confused. "Aren't you to be sleeping for school tomorrow morning?"

"O-oh." Marth turned his head and looked past Ueda and to the alarm clock beside her on top of the nightstand. It seemed she jumped off the bed edge to play with the string hanging from the lamp which switches it to turn off or on, as he went to look at the time.

"It's nearly half past ten." His mother nods her head to the small book in his hands. "You should get ready for bed since you walk to school unlike the other kids. I want you ready for that test tomorrow too. Ok?"

Marth stared at her for moment in silence before bowing his head. "Yes mother. I'll rest after I read the rest of this chapter…"

"Good." Smiling to her son he smiled to her back and she begins to pull the bedroom door shut. "Come Ueda." She says when noticing her.

The cat meowed and jumping off the nightstand she scurried along out the bedroom rubbing against hallway walls for the stairs.

"Good night Mom." Marth called out as he continued to read.

"Good night Marth." Approaching his bed side she pressed her lips on his forehead and turned leaving the bedroom at last.

He sighs under the peaceful silence. Not at all did he feel the smallest of exhaustion. He felt wide awake, but never saying no to his mother was a deep priority.

Though as he read…his ears picked up the sound of a bass, and a beat so foul coming from the neighbor's home. Ike Greil, his room directly beside Marth's past the narrow alley between the simple homes was turning up a song from Fall Out Boy a bit too loudly, too singing along not caring for those who wished to rest.

"Ugh…again?" Marth huffed setting his novel down and swinging his legs over the bed edge. He stomped over to his curtains and gripping them he split them open to find Ike tossing a football to his best friend Link from an office wheel chair. They laughed enjoying themselves as if nothing!

How Marth hated his neighbor. His both parents too despised his family, enemies since the first they've moved in. A pig, filthy all the time, player when it comes to girls in high school, it was truly disgusting! Parents too were pigs and cannot decide wether to clean their front yard or not! The only person who was normal there and is in the same grade as him was Ike's younger sister Mist. Born two years after her older brother she too even seemed more mature.

"Annoying hog." He muttered under his breath as he wheeled his head around in different directions to find his robe. Marth caught glimpse of the bright teal robe hanging on the chair to his desk. He walked over to it and slipping it on he tied the dark black string in a tight knot. A bag of rocks sat on his desktop. He would use them for emergencies…maybe now was one because specifically his mother told him to rest? If she caught him in Ike's room rather than finishing the chapter as he promised to …man he'd be grounded for a week.

Marth taken the small bag full of nickel length rocks and opened his window. As chilling as the outdoors were he aimed for Ike's window from across the thick maple tree between the homes and threw it.

"Light em up!" Ike shouted along with the music from Fall Out Boy leaning back in his spinning leather roll chair. He only had on his boxers and a tight undershirt to cover over his chest. He wasn't cold; though the fireplace was downstairs…he was used to the winter temperatures anyway.

His dark indigo blue hair as messy as always…and too his bedroom as the usual. Good thing his father let him invite Link over, to 'study' without him could be a total drag. He was terrible at exams.

His friend laughed as he taken the football once it was tossed to him. Gripping it firmly he tossed it back to him as he sang along to the loud music too.

"So…about the test." Ike says with a grin catching it and resting it on his lap with a leg mockingly crossed over the other.

"What about it?" Link smiled resting on his back onto Ike's bed with his forearm over his shut eyelids.

Ike drummed his fingers on his football and shrugs. "Just hoping that prissy Marth goes to school tomorrow morning…his desk is beside mine and surely I can copy answers from him."

"Well duh!" Link sat up and he held his hands out. Ike tossed the football a second time to him and he catches it spinning it in his grasp. "My period class is after yours, so giving me the answers YOU have to remember I'll pay you twenty bucks."

"Thirty five." He chuckled leaning back in his chair again.

"Alright, but only because I want you to get a PS3."

Ike nods. "Ok." Looking away he stands and combs his hair with his fingers. "But that kid seriously has a big brain. He's in my classes and I'm a Junior. He's just a freshman and look at him go! Just too perfect. His family disgusts me and my family as well."

"What about Mist?" Link stood as well setting the football on the bed showing Ike that he didn't want to toss it anymore. He looks away from him flipping the dark blonde hair from over eyes. "Heard she hangs with Marth Lowell all the time in the school building. She doesn't hate him at all."

"Yeah. I noticed that." Ike chewed in the inside of his cheek as he folded his toned arms. His head bowed as he stared at the carpeted floor. "How can she stand him? He's a total clean freak…a nerd with reading, and he even-"

The sound of glass cracking startled them both. Jumping in surprise and heads turning to the bedroom window a large crack covered most of the glass between the frames.

"What the heck?" Link steps back. "Is it hailing outside or something?"

Ike stared at his window with eyebrows knitted and eyelids squinting. "No, no the weather never mentioned hail."

"Weather men can lie!"

Ike ignored him and he walked over to his bedroom window and forcing it open.

He stuck his head out in the chilling air outdoors and skimmed them around till noticing it was his next door enemy. Marth Lowell. He held a small brown bag…in his hand, what the heck was that-a rock?!

"What the hell Marth!?" Ike snarled showing him a canine.

"Ah, hello Mr. Greil." Marth smiled to him with a fake smile and sets down the brown bag of rocks brushing the long bangs out from over his face to see his neighbor clearer. "As you see I am trying to read a book, if you don't mind turn the music down. Ok?"

The mercenary stared at his crazy neat freaked enemy for a whole while of silence. His eyebrow twitched and then decided to rise in a questioning manner.

"Yeah….like I would listen to you Princess?"

Marth's jaw dropped open. Snarling he leaned over his windowsill and lifted a clenched fist. "And what makes you think I am female you inconsiderate hog!?"

"Well, let's see." Ike combed his hair again as he sat down on his windowsill with one side of his lips rising in a mocking grin. "The tiara, and too the slight eyeliner you wear to make your lashes seem full, am I correct?"

Link from behind him chuckled.

His face drained color. Then he growled. "How the hell do you know that I wear eyeliner to school!?"

"Your curtains, mostly opened all the time."

Marth twitched. "You stalker!"

"The one and only." Ike said flatly with no more interest in the conversation anymore. Being vaguely annoyed he stood straight grabbing the window. "Good night."

"Don't you dare! I'm not done with you yet!"

Ike rolled his eyes and shut his window keeping the music loud.

"Dang…sucks that he's your neighbor and all. You should live in my home and we'll be like…friends forever." Link came up and playfully punched Ike's shoulder before kicking a study book aside. "Wanna play Xbox?"

The mercenary shrugged. "Sure."

The two turned and headed to the end of the room to the TV turning the black Xbox on. 

Marth twitched a second time as he was ignored again. Ike shut the window on him and he never came back after a minute or so passed.

"That's it." The Prince turned from the window and headed to his lamp shutting out the lights in his bedroom. Grabbing many fluffy pillow from his studio closet he placed them under the sheets upon his bed making them look like a human was resting.

"They wish to ignore? They'll regret it." He walks over to his open window again and gripped his robe throwing out a breath as chilling air seemed to have swallowed him in. He shuts his window standing on the thin ledge before leaping. Marth grabbed a hold on the thick maple tree branch and he swings flipping himself to another branch. Cat like and silent he landed perfectly on his feet at a ledge beside Ike's already cracked window.

"Silently he leaned over, careful not to fall he taken the edge of the window and pulled it open.

Peering inside the bedroom Ike and Link were facing away from him with eyes glued to the screen as they shot each other with guns in the video game. Ugh, too strange how most boys play videogames and mess around.

Marth seen the IPod blaring music on a speaker that it was hooked into. Walking to it he pulled it off and tossed it on the bed.

"Eh?"Link was the first to look back. He shakes Ike's arm and pointed to the Prince with wide eyes.

"What heck are you doing in my room?! Get out!"the mercenary shouted as he stood and towered over his neighbor.

Marth's heart flipped. Ike grabbed his robe and slammed him on the wall.

"Well I told you to turn it down and you didn't. So I came to stop the music myself!"

"Look Lowell." he grabbed a fistful of Marth's hair and leaned in with a canine showing again, but this time it was more menacing than before. "How many times are you going to decide to bother me?!"

Some fear crossed his at first courageous' expression. He knew Ike could beat him for this, even too knock him out and leave him for dead. "P-plenty enough u-until you do as I ask…"

"Do as you say?! What am I? A Servant?!" he grips the Prince harder making him squeak in terror. "Our family hates you and so do I, it'll be the last that I'd ever hear this! Never will I do as you say, or never will I help you in anything! Got it?! Leave me alone in my business because you and your girly shit is nothing but a waste of your own life!"

Though Marth still trembled he frowned and pressed himself back on the wall behind him father when Ike's face gotten a bit too close.

"My reading and academics will help me better in the future of being a journalist or a highly trained medic! Your football games and horny sex all the time just brings you to McDonalds rather than the NFL!"

There was a long silence.

Something snapped inside the mercenary once Marth mentioned his dreams being crushed. His friend Link who watched in utter surprise gasped, but he cups his own mouth shut watching the scene anyway.

Ike felt his eyebrow twitch. The fingers gripping Marth's long tresses of hair released but he taken both his arms slamming him on his bed. "How dare you say that I won't make it to the NFL!"

"The NFL is nothing to help you in life! Football is just a sport and you need real money! The only way to get that though is to get a real job!"

Ike couldn't take his rage. He lifted his fist up and readied to punch the Prince across his sorry little face. Marth squeaked, he readied himself for the powerful impact.

"Ike stop!" Link taken his friend's arm and pried him away too holding him back, his eyes were wide.

"Let me knock out the bastard!" he growled trying to reach him.

Marth screamed and he runs over to hide behind the office desk.

"Later! Now we have to just calm down before your dad figures Marth is in here…you know how he'd blow a fuse finding a Lowell in the home…"

Ike slowly stopped struggling. His nasty glare still hooked upon his neighbor he yanked his arms back and dusted himself off.

"Get out. NOW!"

Marth nods hard shaking. He turns and he walked over to the window opening it and stepping on the ledge. Link shut the window slowly so that he doesn't knock over the prince by accident. He leaped over to the tree and landed on a thick branch, swinging and flipping from here to there he arrived to his side of the home again and shuts the window tight once he opens it and steps in his dark bedroom. '

He had to go to bed…sighing he pulled out all the pillows and curled up under the sheets after removing his robe. His head snuggled deep on the pillow and shutting his eyelids…he soon fell asleep.

**Please review!**** :D Was it good? I know both their parents are supposed to be dead…but I changed things around cause I mean I don't want them to be orphans. How's that fun? Well, hoped you viewers liked it…and good day! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note****: :D PandaBoy is back! XD And with a new laptop! Wooo! So typing will be a breeze! :3 Enjoy the chapter, and please review after reading! :D Check through the other stories I made if you like it, most popular fanfic of mine is a drama, hurt comfort called Smash High School! :D Bye Sweeties!~**

**It's a Boy Thing XD****:**

**Chapter Two****: Another School Day**

The sounds of the Prince's alarm clock blasted. His eyes shot open and gasping in shock he sat up from his bed with a hand clutching over his pounding heart, it slammed hard underneath his ribs as if running a relay race.

"Oh..." he panted after a moment of processing what had just happened and he taken a breath before reaching over the bed edge, gently tapping the snooze button. His messy dark teal bangs hung over his milky white face and his arms stretched above his head as a pile of light blue bed sheets mounted over his lap when he yawned.

School. Another morning, another day. Good thing it was a Wedsnday. Soon it was to be Christmas break the next week and how excited he was to see his sister Elice visit after the long first year of being in college across the whole state.

Marth smiled at the though. He and his sister shared such a special bond that not even his parents or anyone else understood. They would hold secrets together, always call each other before dinner to see how each other's days went. He loved her so much and she loved him the same way back. It was good to have such a close sibling, his sister was known for the most caring and sweetest in the Lowell family.

The Prince risen from the warm hugging bed and stood walking over to his closet. Swinging the door open he steps inside and roamed through the racks wondering what to wear for the day.

"No...no..." he growled to himself as he pushed aside each and every shirt which he didn't find that appealing to him. The metal hangers skimmed over making light screeching sounds as he rummaged thorugh the soft fabrics.

Ueda, the Prince's house cat meows as she entered throught the slim cat door. She purred rubbing againt his legs as he taken out a sweater and some skinny jeans.

"Oh, good morning Ueda." he giggles crouching down and scratching at the chestnut brown colored kitten. She meowed a second time enjoying the touch and rolling on her back he stroked her pudgy stomach.

"Marth?! Sweetheart are you awake?! Hurry yourself because I finished your breakfast! I don't want it cold by the time you eat!" called his mother from downstairs.

Marth could already smell the cooked bacon and eggs. His stomach groaned as if desperate for the meal. He winces standing straight and slinging an arm over his abdomen. "Coming!"

Ueda sat upon the Prince's nightstand watching him slip on his skinny jeans and bright white sneakers. His sweater hung loosely at his shoulders showing some milky white skin as he sat down at his vanity taking out the liner to darken his eyelashes.

"There." he sighed placing the cap back over the liner stick and setting it down beside the brush. His hair was combed, golden tiara was slipped onto his head and he smiles to his own reflection before scooping up Ueda and unlocking his bedroom door. As quick as he could he raced down the steps and into the kitchen.

His mother stood there setting down the plates of breakfast. His father Cornelius thanked her before his dark brown eyes lifted and met his son's eyes. "Good morning Marth. How was your sleep?"

"G-good father thank you for asking." he held onto Ueda tighter letting her rub her fuzzy head beneath his chin.

"Marth Lowell! What did I tell you about holding Ueda while in your school clothes? You'll be full of pet hair before entering the building!"

He sighs. Setting down Ueda he brushed off the cat hair and sat down at the kitchen table beside his father. His mother handed Marth the plate of bacon and eggs with some orange juice set aside.

"Heard that test is huge. Big part of your grade." Cornelius says leaning back in the wooden chair as he flipped through the pages of his pail newspaper. He taken a sip of steaming hot coffee as his eyes looked to his son long and hard before dropping back down to the articles on finances. "Did you study?"

Marth nodded as he jabbed his fork into the scrambled eggs stuffing it in his mouth. "Mhmm." he swallowed after chewing and smiled in confidence. "I read the study books on Geometry, Alegbra, History, and too the science of elements and Grammars. I'm sure I will at least earn a low B."

"Well remember to try your hardest. As a Lowell that school of yours looks to you as a role model. Your sister Elice was a proud student there and because of that she too is the news of even the Principal."

"It's not good to gloat, but he is right." Marth's mother Liza smiles setting down the greased filled spatula and pans inside the suds and bubbles of the sink. She began to wash out all the food crumbs and oils away running sponges over the items.

"I cannot wait to see her again." Marth says standing after he was finished with the silent breakfast and handing his mother his plate before kissing her cheek. "Will Elice be able to come with me to the movies to watch something with me when she visits?"

Cornelius shrugged. His mother and father shared long glances before answering.

"Probably...she's more into her laptop to check out finanaces, she does own a business you know."

Marth nods. "Yes. She owns a fancy restaurant off in San Fransisco called San Monte. I know..."

"But worry not dear." Liza kisses her son's forehead before continuing to wash the dirty dishes again, more soap was added and more suds formed. "I'm sure she'll pass some time for you to hang out like the two best friends you acted like years before."

"Ok." the Prince bows before quickly turning in the halls for the bathroom. Quickly brushing his teeth and back pack waiting for him at the front doors of the home he waved to his father who watched him with a grin. "Bye dad! Bye mom!"

"Have a nice day at school Marth." says Cornelius nodding his head.

Liza giggles. "Goodbye dear."

* * *

Ike groaned as the shouts of his father were heard downstairs. He was as if his alarm clock because his eyes snapped open as soon as his father just taken a breath.

"Ike! Get your lazy ass off the bed and get ready for school! I don't pay them for you to be the dope you are! Now get ready because your mother had to leave early for a business trip!"

"Annoying coot." he growled sitting up tiredly and rubbing his sore eyelids with his fists. His hair stuck out in all directions as his arms plopped onto his lap when staring at the wall in front of him after stretching. He hated mornings, he hated school, he just wanted to go only to see his girlfriend Samus and hope to get a kiss before class started.

"Ike?" his bedroom door opens slowly and his younger sister Mist appears with her light neon green backpack already strapped over her two shoulders and pink binder clutched to her chest held by one arm. Her short aburn like hair ran in soft tresses to her middle back and bangs hung over her sky blue eyes when she peers inside. In her usual skirt and top as always. "Hurry up because you woken up late again. I don't want to miss my first class like last time because of you..."

"I'll be out in a sec." Ike lifted his pillow impaitently and snarled to her as she still stared for a couple second longer. "OUT!"

Mist gasped in slight fear quickly stepping back and shutting the bedroom door. The pillow harshly smacked the door making a loud pounding sound befire plopping on the carpeted floor leaving the room silent.

"Stupid school and annoying siblings. Screw them..." Ike leaps off his bed not caring to fix out the quilts that hung over the bed edge even too laying on the floor. He kicked aside a Red Bull can as he opened his cloest door changing into a rugged up collar shirt and ripped jeans. Popping out most of the button on his collar shirt to show some of his toned chest and rolling up the sleeves to show his biceps, he flipped the dark ingido hair out from over his face not even caring what he looked like after slipping on his shoes. He sprayed some AXE cologne on himself before stepping out his room with his back pack lazily hung over one shoulder.

"I'm out." he growled to his dad stepping outside on the porch when seeing him work in the garage like he usually did in the morning.

"I don't want you getting Mist here late again! Where's your friend?" Greil asked his son as he wiped the sweat off from his forehead and looking to the driveway.

Mist waves her hand in the air. "Hi Marth!" she called standing on the toes of her boots beaming in joy when seeing the Lowell step out onto his porch and shutting the front door of his home.

"Great..." Ike snarled to himself when looking to his father. His father had the same digusted look in his eye as he crouched down to work on the broken muffler that seemed to be broken a week before.

"Hi Mist!" Marth quickly walked down the porch steps and joined her on their porch greeting her with a quick hug.

She nods. "Good to see you're here! I want you to join me in the car ride with Link to school."

Ike grinned seeing how the Prince cringed. His eyes met his when they lifted and over Mist's shoulder the two glared daggers at each other in pure beaming hatred.

"I don't know if I wish to ride in the same car as that Beast." Marth scoffed folding his arms over his chest and turning his head to tear the glares between them.

"Excuse me Princess but you're not so perfect yourself." Ike growled walking up to stand beside his younger sister. He taken her arm and yanked her closer to him. "Like hell would Link let you in his car anyway. He hates you as much as I do anyway."

Greil stood and dusting himself off he called. "Ike!"

"What?!"

"Speaking of your friend he's coming!" his chin points pass him.

Ike raises an eyebrow as the red mustang pulls slowly into the driveway. Link had a smile on his face till seeing Marth standing there glaring at him too.

Mist pulls from Ike's grip and she scooted closer to Marth smiling to Link as she nervously giggles. "Link? Mind if Marth sits with me? I'm sure walking isn't that fun anyway for him..."

"Mist-"

"Hush." she ordered the Prince cupping his mouth shut and smiling to Link again after the quick second of looking to Marth instead.

Ike from behind them both lifted his thumb up dragging it horizontally over his neck to show a way of cutting Link's head off when mouthing the words. "Dare let him in your car and I will murder you."

His blonde haired friend blinks gripping the black steering wheel uncomfortably when noticing Ike's threat. His lower lip rolled under his teeth, but his bright blue eyes darted to Mist and Marth, he politely nods. "Of course Mist, hurry in before we're all late for school..."

"Really?!" she claps running up to the side of Link's car and kissing his cheek. "Thank you!" running back to the Prince she takes his hand pulling him in the back of the car with her.

"I'll kill you." Ike growled lowly to his friend as he sits in the passenger seat not even looking to him after slamming the car door closed.

"It's not like it's going to destroy your popularity..." he whispers for only the mercenary to hear. "Just relax, Marth isn't that bad once you get to know him...of course you hate him because you're jealous."

"Me? Jealous? Yeah right." Ike rolled his eyes leaning back in the leather chair as Link backed up the car and turned it to drive down the road for the High School nearby. "Jealous of that guy would be nothing." And to that he pressed the button to turn on the radio turning up the song One More Night by Maroon5. 

* * *

Marth twitched when hearing such a foul song blasted loudly in the car. The heaters did warm them all, he was happy about that, but the song mostly talking about sex...that crossed the line. Him already being in Link's car was awkward. Now this?!

Mist shown him her phone. "And this is what Peach gossiped about just the other day about Zelda when they decided not to be friends no more."

The Prince nods. He politely excused himself before lifting his head up and glaring at Ike with his hatred flaming again. "Can you please change this station. It's disgusting."

"Ohhh I see now. Song's to improper for you Princess?" Ike turns in his seat and his eyebrow twitches as he narrowed his eyes. "Well too bad cause I'm keeping this song on!"

"How can you like this song?! Listen to it!" Marth pointed to the radio when the song sand the lyrics.

_"Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo..."_

"So? It's sex."

"Exactly!"

Mist sighs. Setting her phone down she looks to Ike as well agreeing. "Please Ike change the station."

"NO!" he folded his arms leaning back in the passenger seat ignoring Marth's on going glares. "Suck it up. You wanted to be in this car then you follow my rules."

"Isn't it supposed to be Link who owns what is going on?" Marth huffed and he looks out the window watching trees and houses just slide by. "You don't even own this car and too I did not want to be in here. Only for Mist I got in this hell anyway. And I am NOT going to fight with you again about music so change the darn station!"

Link stayed silent. His eyes stayed focused on the road and turning a corner he drives into a back road leading for the school's parking lot.

"I said no! What don't you get of that Princess?!"

"Cut that out with the name calling! I'm not a girl!"

"Oh yeah? Then explain the tiara!"

"It's a crown!"

"It's a tiara!"

"Crown!" Marth snarled.

"Tiara!" Ike spit.

"CROWN!"

"TIARA!"

"ENOUGH WITH THE YELLING OR I'LL MAKE YOU BOTH WALK!" screams Link above both their shouts. Shutting off the radio he had a maniac look in his eyes as he slowed the car when a stop light shown halting them. "You both act like children rather than High School students! Just shut up and let me focus on my driving cause I'm not losing my permit TODAY! Got it?!"

There was a long silence, a silence that never seemed to end. The mercenary and too the Prince shut their mouths and they looked out their car windows not daring to say another word.

Mist sighs again. "When can you two just get along...?" leaning back in the seat she looks out her window as well.

"Until Ike stops being a brute."

"Why I outta-"

"I said enough. Another peep and I'll kick either of you two out." Link growled looking at the rear mirror to see Marth and then turned his head to see Ike.

Ike scoffed. "Like you'd kick me out Link. Rid the prissy and we'll actually head to school without another problem in our hands-"

"That's it." Link pulled the car over and stops it. "Out."

Mist and Marth side glanced each other in surprise. Was Link serious?

Ike risen an eyebrow, his jaw slightly opened. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Out. I'm not taking this crap anymore." Link unlocked the doors of the car with a push of a button and leans back in the driver's seat waiting.

"You can't be serious-"

"Oh. Oh really?" Link grabs the back pack on Ike's lap and exits the car throwing it out on the sidewalks beside the road. "Now I shown you how serious I am! Ass out my car now!"

Ike rolled his eyes. He opens the car door and steps out slamming it closed and scooping his back pack up from the dust. Link enters back in and he shuts his car door stepping on the petal making the car pull forward powerfully.

"Wow...he seems pissed..." Marth whispers to Mist hoping Link didn't hear.

"Let him be. He's a total drama queen anyway." Link smiles to Marth when he looked to him from the rear mirror again. "What station do you want on? I hated that song too."

"Um..." Marth shrugged unsure.

"Try *107.3." Mist answers for him as she texts a friend after recieveing a tweeting sound.

Link does as said and the song Party Rock Anthem came on. The three beamed and they sang along to the lyrics as soon as they picked up the lyrics**.~~~~**

* * *

Marth bowed to Link as he was the last to step out the red mustang parked near the front doors of the High School. The bell was heard ringing inside and many students exited their buses, cars, and even walked into the School in huge crowds almost as if buzzing flies.

"Thank you Link. I really appreciate it." The Prince sweetly says with a smile before turning from him to walk off with Mist who too thanked him.

"You know Lowell? You're not that bad as the others think you are." Link says with a grin pulling on his heavy backpack before walking off to his girlfriend, another popular junior named Zelda who waited for him beside Ike's girlfriend Samus Aran. Ugh...they were known as the sluts in the school.

Marth looks to Mist questionably as they pushed through the many crowds of students and into the building of Smash High.

"Ignore him. Many people find you the real mascot of this school and are jealous of it because of your academics. You gotten the fame from your sister Elice and they just won't suck it up, you know?"

Marth nods. "Yeah...many of Ike's junior friends despise me too spreading rumors before they actually met me..." he sadly bowed his head letting his dark teal bangs fall over his face as he trudged his feet over the hallway's dusty floors. "As a freshman here, many others in our grade wish to be popular by listening to those rumors and hate me as well..."

Mist watched him with pity. Patting his back as they approached their locker she opens it first and taken out her Math binder. Marth was the second to put away his things and take out his Math binder as well.

"Don't worry about it. Rumors spread only cause they have no lives."

"True."

He laughs with her as they walked down the halls, they both talked about the huge test coming up and too laughed at how Ike was kicked out the car. 

* * *

Samus waited impaitently at the front doors of the High School. Her friend Zelda already walking inside the building with Link she was leaning on the columns with her short skirt dusted off and shirt buttoned down slightly to show off her chest.

"Where is he?" she growled folding her arms and cringing slightly when hearing the bell to first period ring. Great, Because of her boyfriend too she was late._ Maybe he was sick? But he seemed fine yesterday..._

She caught glimpse of a lean figure walking slowly to the school. Familiar indigo blue hair and dark scarlet back pack.

Samus beams. Unable to tie up her hair in time she let the tie fall off as she drops her binders running over to him the fastest she could.

"Ikey!"

"Eh?" Ike lifts his face up from staring at the road beneath him and he gasps as his girlfriend plunged him in the bushes sitting aside on the sidewalks beside the parking lot.

The two kissed uncontrollably before standing and heading back for the building.

"Why where you late? You know how Mr. Fox will be when he sees you late for class for the tenth time this week."

"Yeah." Ike grins flipping the hair out his eyes and shurgs. "It wouldn't matter. I don't care what any teacher thinks of me."

After Samus collected her binders scattered on the floor they headed for class down the empty hallways, of course with Ike's hand trailing down to her butt. 

* * *

Marth taps the pencil eraser on his chin as he thought of what to say in his BCR. Ike hasn't returned yet from the time Link kicked him out the car...so where could he be? Exams started ten minutes ago!

He wondered why was he worrying? He was an idiot to care for an enemy of his. Why bother? He must be smoking or trying crack anyway with his strange girlfriend.

Just as he sets the pencil lead tip on the paper to start writing the door was swung open. All heads lifted to see who barged in so rudely.

"Hey teach."

It was Ike. A grin on his face but it faded when he eyed the Prince who quickly bowed his head to continue his BCR.

Mr. Fox folded his arms when standing from his desk. "And why are you late again Mr. Greil?"

"I have my reasons. And it's for you not to know about."

All eyes grow wide. He taken a seeat beside the Prince without saying another word. Mr. Fox twitches, but he sighs calming himself as he sets Ike's test on the desk top.

"This is yours. Start working."

"Whatever." Ike growled looking away from him and starting his test.

Though how uncomfortable Marth felt beside his annoying neighbor, he kept his attention to his test. He just hoped Ike wouldn't beat him up for what happened earlier. That sent a shiver to run down his spine once he turned the page to answer another question. 

**~Please review! :D Hope you enjoyed and I'll make another chapter soon! Bye! XD**


End file.
